


Naked Arcobaleno

by phoenixjustice



Series: Reborn/Tsuna drabble-verse [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, R27 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about the man's hair seemed familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Arcobaleno

~*~ Naked Arcobaleno ~*~

Tsuna runs for the (general) safety of his room. It had been a longer  
and crazier day that usual and he couldn't wait to sit down and just  
REST for five minutes; his mom and the others were out of the house  
shopping so he was going to use the time he had to himself.

He opens the door, setting his things down and shrugging off his school  
jacket when he notices something strange; there was a stranger laying in  
his bed! He cautiously walks forward, looking at the person; a man. He  
had short black hair and a lithe, muscular body. Tsuna blushes. He  
couldn't tell, as the man was covered with a sheet, but his chest was  
bare and Tsuna thought he might be naked under there. Something about  
the man's hair seemed rather familiar...

"Uh--hey. I mean--"

The man's eyes snap open, before narrowing as they see Tsuna. He seems  
to size Tsuna up before dragging him on the bed, kissing him deeply.  
Tsuna gasps. The man pulls away smirking.

"I always wanted to do that."

"Reborn!"

~*~


End file.
